Our World
by xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx
Summary: A world of Pokemon and Humans that work together to achieve dreams. A girl who might be lazy dreams big. Will Skye Arc make her dreams come true along with her Pokemon? Find out. (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) Rated T just in case. Either OC x N or OC X Trip or OC X Volkner (haven't decided)
1. Chapter 1

Skye Arc was and always considered lazy and unmotivated. There were few things that did motivate her, such as Pokémon. Her dream was to become a Pokémon master. Thankfully her father ran the best daycare center in all of Shinnoh called 'Arc's Daycare' and had a grandmother who was a professor allowing her much knowledge that would surely help her in her adventures that would start tomorrow. Currently she was lying down in a field of grass, hands behind her head along with her starter Pokémon given to her as an egg by her brother's girlfriend, who she had always admired, Cynthia. Riolu was laying in the same position as Skye, staring at the clouds. The two of them had been together for a month already since Riolu had hatched from it's egg. Today was her 10th birthday and tomorrow Cynthia was allowing her to use her private jet to fly in a field in Sandgem where Professor Rowan, would be picking her up and taking her to his lab to give her her Pokedex. Skye could have easily got one from Cynthia's grandmother but she wanted to face Volkner as a Gym leader last, so where better to start than from Sandgem town, plus Professor Rowan said he wanted to give something to her.

She turned her head to look at her partner. "Hey Riolu, let's make a promise."

"Riolu?" It turned it's head to look at her too.

"We'll make the best of our journeys together and together we'll win the Sinnoh League! And together I'll become a Pokemon Master!" Riolu's eyes lit up in joy at such a promise and nodded enthusiastically with a smile. The two heard a voice that called out their names and sat up to look behind them where they saw Skye's brother, Kite. Kite had the same blue almost white eyes as Skye and light brown longish straight hair unlike her bloody red curly hair that fell to her waist. "Come on you two, dinner's ready!"

Skye stood up with her hair whipping around her and dusted off her cloths. Walking slowly with Rilou beside her Skye stood in front of Kite. He pat her head which in turn made her roll her eyes in annoyance. The three walked in silence admiring their home that came into view. The daycare center their father owned was in front of a field where most of the Pokemon they were taking care of lurked as they ate. A huge wooden 3 story house was behind the field with a barn on the side of the house. There was also a green house on the side of the fence. Opening up the door the three walked into their house and into the dinning area where their father was putting food on the table. " Hey, Kite could you help me finish setting up the table?" His son nodded. Turning to his daughter he asked, "Skye could you go feed the Pokemon on the third floor, please?"

She scratched the back of her head, "Sure pops. Come on Riolu." After walking up 3 flights of stairs she reached the third floor and opened door that led into the very large room for Flying Pokemon. "Hey guys. You hungry?" She laughed lightly at the reply of noise she got from all the Pokemon. Skye opened the closet on her side where the food was and set out enough bowls for every Pokemon and filled them. After doing so with the help of Riolu they went down stairs to find the others eating already. She sat down next Kite with her father and Riolu across from them.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Skye snorted at her father's question.

"No."

Kite rose an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because, I have to get up before even the sun rises and then be cramped up on a plane for a few hours. Nothing to exciting about that."

Her father laughed. "At least you can get some sleep."

She nodded her head once and shrugged her shoulders. "After professor Rowan gives me my Pokedex I'll probably crash somewhere there."

"Why not just start your journey after you see Professor Rowan? You'll only be a few hours into the day, minus well."

"One word, Jet lag."

Kite snorted. "That's two."

"Shut up."

Kite just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you done eating?" He questioned after noticed Skye's empty plate.

"Yeah, how about you Riolu?"

"Riolu."

Her father pat Riolu's head as he began picking up dishes. "You guys should go and get to sleep early, you brother and I will handle what's left of the chores to do. You'll have an early start. " She nodded.

Her brother smirked as she was walking out of the room with Riolu. "Don't have to tell her twice, give her a chance and she'll sleep like a rock. "

"Yep, agreed. " She wasn't even bothering to deny it. Kite just laughed at her honesty.

* * *

An alarm buzzed loudly alarming everyone in the room it was time to get up. The Starliy Alarm Clock was soon thrown across the room by Skye and broke against the wall into many pieces. She cursed knowing that her father would scold her for breaking yet another alarm clock. It wasn't her fault it annoyed her. She scratched the back of her head and wiped a tear away from her eye. Peaking to her side she saw Riolu doing the same but smartly started laying down again to try and get more sleep. She nodded in approval. "Good idea. I have taught you well." She laid down as well as Riolu made a noise as if say, 'I know.'

Kite burst through the door just as the two of them were falling asleep. "Wakey wakey sleepy heads! You need to take a quick shower and get ready to go!"

He only got a reply of groans. He smirked nodding to the Pokemon next to him who happened to be his own starter Pokemon, Empoleon. Empoleon aimed a hydro pump at the bed.

"GAH!"

"RIOLU!"

They coughed as Kite laughed so hard he was in tears and Empoleon smirked proudly at it's achievement. Both Skye and Riolu were dripping wet. Skye's eyebrow twitched. "Dude, what the heck man?!"

"You were trying to go back to sleep weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't ever awake."

Kite pointed to the broken alarm clock. "Evidence."

Skye growled then sighed. "Okay, whatever, you're right. Guilty as charged."

"Be ready in 15 minutes. Dad's cooking you're favorite, French Toast."

"Yes!" Kite laughed as Skye and Riolu each pumped a fist in the air.

"Come on Riolu, let's give Skye a chance to take a shower and get ready." Riolu nodded following off after Kite.

Skye took a quick shower and dressed in the cloths her brother had got her the same day Riolu hatched for when she started her journey. First she put on her white off the shoulders sweater with sleeves that fell to her finger tips. Next were her sky blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots that flared out. Next she put on sky blue finger-less gloves that only covered her pinkies. She put on a black necklace with a Poke Ball. Last to complete her look she put on her brother's cap that he had when he started his journey. It was almost all black except the front being white and the Poke Ball symbol being rainbow colors. For a moment she admired herself in the mirror. It finally hit her that she was leaving and going on her journey, after years of waiting. Determined her hands clenched in fists and nodding to herself she walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. There her father was cooking breakfast. He smiled at his little girl. Flipping her second French Toast on a plate he handed it to her. "Here you go. Ready?"

Skye took the plate but stared at it hesitatingly. Nerves pulled in the pit of her stomach. Levi stared at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "I'm nervous honestly."

"And why is that?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

Levi crouch down a little and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're brother was the exact same way."

Skye looked up at her father curiously. "Really?"

"Yep. And you wanna know what I told him?"

"What?"

"Take 'em all down!" He grinned at her. She blinked before grinning too, the famous 'Arc's grin'. It was such a typical dad answer.

"Come on Skye! We gotta go!" She looked in the direction of her brothers voice before turning back to her father, eyes stings and threw an arm around him, the other holding the plate of food. "I promise I'll make you proud."

His own eyes stinging, Levi, wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. "It's impossible because I'm already so incredibly proud to call you my daughter."

Both of them gulped down the clog in their throats. Skye would never admit it but she was incredibly emotional thanks to her father's genes. By the call of her name again they separated. Levi patted his daughter's head. "I love you."

"Love you too, daddy." She hurried out of the room and the house. Not seeing Kite or Riolu on the house porch she assumed them already at the front. She ran around the field and past the daycare center building to see Kite and Riolu in his jeep. Skye hopped into the back seat with Riolu. Her brother tossed her her Lowell Suede Backpack. (The brown linings are white and the hood has stripes of each color of the rainbow.) "There's your backpack. Dad and I packed it earlier this morning."

"Thanks."

"By the way check it out. Dad's got a present in there for you." Skye blinked and pried open her bag. Looking inside she noticed something that caught her attention. Picking it out of the bag she revealed a large brown notebook. "What's this?"

Kite glanced back at his sister through the mirror. "That is all the notes dad has taken during his journey's and as his time as a daycare owner. He gave me one for my journey too. It includes all the moves the Pokemon he seen and all the types of moves they can use, cooking recipes, and stuff like that. Oh and dad found a secret lake unnamed in Sinnoh, that's in there too. Well, he named it 'Lake Arc'." At the same time Kite, Skye, and Riolu sweat dropped, yep, just like their dad.

Flipping through the pages as she ate she was amazed. "Dude, this is awesome."

"Yeah I know. We've made a few tweaks here and there. Oh and your Ocarina is in one of the pockets in the waist pouch (Similar to Mays except the Pokemon Ball pockets on the right side front) . It's somewhere back there. I think on the floor maybe."

Skye looked down to her feet and found the pouch, opening one of the 2 pouches she saw nothing. Opening the other she saw her blue Ocarina. She smiled and zipped it back up. "Thanks bro."

Kite nodded and smiled back at his little sister. "No prob. Anyway, we put in Pokemon food made specially for each type. Some of our special ingredients for you to make you're own. There are plenty of different types of berry's, and yes including you're favorite Riolu. There's the Pokemon medicine (Potions) from the store and our own home made ointment. There's a blanket in there for you, small amount of cloths and some other stuff. Ooo, we're here!"

Silently Skye was wondering how everything fit in the backpack. She looked up to spot Cynthia's house in Sunnyshore City. On the side of it was the jet that would be taking her to her destination. All of them stepped out of the car and walked up to the jet. Cynthia was currently out on business and so she couldn't see Skye off. A butler stood at the stairs. "Madame Skye, welcome. We are ready to depart."

"Kay..." She whispered. Turning to her brother who smiled softly down at her, she threw her arms around him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Skye." They let go and she walked with Riolu up the stairs and into the jet. They sat down near the window where they were visible to Kite. Riolu and Skye waved at Kite who waved back as the jet set off. She looked down at Riolu who sat in her lap. "We better get some shut eye, we'll be stuck here for the next 3 hours."

"Rio." Riolu got comfy in her lap and Skye rested her head on the seat. Closing her eyes she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A voice called. "Ma...me...Skye..."

Again the voice called but it became clearer. "Madame Skye."

Skye jerked awake, eyes snapping open to see the butler. "Madame Skye, we have arrived." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I see. Thanks." The butler nodded and went off. Skye look down in her arms to find Riolu already awake and rubbing it's own eyes. She set Riolu down and put on her backpack and waist pouch with a click. Slowly they walked off the jet still not being fully awake. There just little ways away Professor Rowan could be seen. "Professor Rowan." Skye greeted.

"Skye, I haven't seen you in quite some time." He looked down at Riolu. "Ah. I assume this is the Pokemon Cynthia gave to you."

"Yep" Skye patted Riolu's head, "this is the one."

"I see. Well, let's get a move on to my lap so I can give you what you need. A new trainer should be arriving there soon to pick their starter Pokemon." Skye nodded and they began a small paced walked to Professor Rowan's lap. She looked around Sandgem Town. Honestly, since the last time she came her when she was a little girl much hadn't changed. Her grandfather was great friends with Professor Rowan before he had passed away 4 years ago. Abruptly the professor stopped which caused both Skye and Riolu to stop on his side. Before she could question him she noticed a girl with blue hair and a pink bike bump into his back. The girl jumped back. "I'm so sorry!"

Professor Rowan turned around, staring at the card in her hand. Skye noticed the card to and realized she must have been a new trainer trying to find the lab but was lost by the look on her face. "Hello. You're looking lost."

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

He nodded. "Right, there's no one else here and you're looking very lost."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"Perhaps, but you don't look fine right new."

"Yeah. I guess so." The blue haired girl sighed dejectedly.

"You muse be a new trainer since you've got that post card. Why don't you come with me to my lab and get you're starter Pokemon."

"Guess I could." She gasped. "Wait did you say lab?"

"You maybe lost but you can hear. I'm Professor Rowan." And with that he resumed walking leaving behind a shocked girl.

Skye blinked at her. She asked, "You do want to get you're starter Pokemon, right?"

"Ah! Course I do!" She ran after them following behind Professor Rowan and next to Skye. She introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Dawn."

"Sup? I'm Skye and this is my partner Riolu." She gestured to the Pokemon walking in front of her.

Dawn's eyes sparkled. "Wow, a Riolu! Aren't they supposed to be really rare?"

Skye nodded. "Yup. Luckily for me though, my brother's girlfriend has a Lucario, the evolved form of Riolu and gave me an egg. I'm just starting my journey myself. We've been together a whole month, I just turned 10 yesterday."

"I see. So, where are you from? I'm from Twin Leaf Town."

"Sunyshore City."

"Oh! That's a long ways from here. Why are you starting you're journey here?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Well Professor Rowan is a family friend and he wanted to give me my Pokedex himself and he said there was something else. Plus starting off with the easiest Pokemon gym to the hardest it sounds best. I took a jet here."

"You wanna win the Sinnoh League?"

"That's the dream. And becoming a Pokemon Master, eventually. What about you?"

"I wanna become a Pokemon Master Coordinator! Do all sorts of appeals and things like that. But I'm having trouble deciding which Pokemon to choose..." Dawn said sheepishly.

Skye grinned. "You should see which you mesh well with because you'll probably get along better." She bent down and scooped Riolu up in her arms, holding it to her chest. " You see there's a special bond between you're first Pokemon that you have so you wanna make a good choice. See you might have tons of other Pokemon ,eventually, and have all sorts of special bonds with them, and even a bond that connects you all together in a chain but there's something about that first bond that's particularly special. So, you wanna make a choice you won't regret or rather make it the most special that you'll be able to remember. Cause one day when we get older and our children ask us about why we chose our first Pokemon it won't be just because of types of advantages, we'll say something like, 'Because it was the way Piplup looked at me or how Turtwig bit my hand or Chimchar spit fire in my face.' " Realizing she was ranting she stopped and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, I was ranting. My bad."

Dawn shook her head, she was surprised by how passionate Skye was. "No no! It's fine really! I mean I totally get what you mean."

Skye sighed in relief that Dawn wasn't annoyed with her. Before anymore could be said Professor Rowan interrupted their conversation. "We are here."

They all turned their heads forward to notice that he was indeed correct. The double doors of the lab opened to reveal a mess of a lab. His assistants were running towards them but came to a halt when they noticed they entered. "Professor Rowan's back!"

The man of the statement rose an eyebrow. "Yes, this is still my laboratory is it not?"

"Professor, of course it is!" They all said.

"Oh dear." Dawn whispered.

"Quite the mess." Piped Skye. Riolu made a noise of agreement.

"Sir, I'm so sorry about this. We had a slight problem when the chimchar and Piplup that we had for the new trainer ran into the forest. On top of that, when conducting my evolution research Starly and Staraptor got out as well. Fortunately, we still have Turtwig."

"Yes." Professor Rowan gave Turtwig a look that caused it to stop eating and shy away from his gaze.

"Twig! Turtwig!"

Dawn looked at Turtwig before looking up at the professor. "Uh, Sir, I'd like to go look for them!"

"You would?"

"Yes! We're talking about Pokemon that could be my future partner!" This caused Skye to grin off on the side.

Professor Rowan nodded. "Well, just remember if you find them you need to crouch down so you can talk to them at eye level. You should be able to calm them down."

"Okay! I'll do that!"

"Good girl." What was she a Pokemon? "Now, I wish you luck."

"Thank you!" Dawn nodded and ran off out of the lab.

Skye made to go after her until her named was called out. "What's up?"

"Come, before you leave after Dawn I want to give you something." Professor Rowan gestured for her to follow him. She and Riolu did just that. They crossed the room. Professor Rowan picked up a Poke Ball, holding it out to Skye. She stared at it than back at him and than the ball. She blinked and took it gazing at it wondering. "Well, go ahead."

"Come on out!" Skye threw the ball up into the air and out came...Eevee. It tilted it's head in question.

"Eevee?"

Riolu jumped out of her arms and landed in front of Eevee.

"Riolu ri rio riolu." (I hope this sounds right XD)

"Eev Eevee!"

Skye smiled as they talked. She crouched down to pat Riolu's head, effectively grabbing their attention. She move a little to scratch Eevee's ears which made it laugh happily. "Hi there Eevee. My name is Skye Arc. Welcome to the family."

Professor Rowan spoke up. "I'd say it's time to go help Dawn."

Skye nodded and stood up. She returned Eevee to it Poke Ball and put it on her waist pouch where it had Poke Ball holder pockets, making sure it was the second one next to Riolu's own Poke Ball. She took out Riolu's poke ball. "I wanna be safe, kay. Return Riolu!" After returning Riolu she nodded to Professor Rowan and ran out in search of Dawn, silently hoping she hadn't gotten herself in any trouble. She running through the forest when she noticed a blinding light accompanied by many Ariados. "Holy crap." She whispered to herself, running to where the attack was produced.

'That was Bide, a powerful one." She thought. While the thought past hear mind she tripped down a small hill. "Ouch." She rubbed her sore butt. Looking around Skye noticed webs more than likely produced by those Ariados. She stood and call out, "Dawn! Dawn are you there?!"

"Skye?!" It was her. She ran toward the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened at the unconscious Piplup in Dawn's arms.

"What happened?"

"Ariado's attacked us and Piplup used Bide."

"Let me see Piplup." Dawn nodded handing her Piplup. Skye dropped to her needs, putting Piplup down and tore her backpack off. Tearing open a pocket she found what she was searching for, medicine. She sprayed it everywhere that Piplup was injured.

"Is Piplup going to be okay?" Dawn asked eyes stinging lightly.

Skye nodded. "Just fine. Piplup needs to rest though, you should carry it."

Dawn nodded vigorously. She felt incredibly guilty that Piplup got injured because of her uselessness. Skye gestured her head to the side. "Let's go. We need to get back to the lab."

"Okay."

* * *

"I think we're lost." Skye pulled at her hair tuff out of frustration.

"Ah! Look Piplup, it's Lake Verity." Everyone looked in wonder at the lake before Piplup's stomach growled. It blushed. Dawn and Skye smiled at it's embarrassment. Dawn keeled down and putting Piplup down to retrieve food. When she opened the can of Pokemon food it was already almost all gone. "Uh oh. That's all that's left. We used the rest for bait." Piplup didn't seem to care and quickly ate it anyway. Dawn giggled.

Skye smiled at the two. She had a feeling Dawn would choose Piplup. The call of Staraptor made everyone look up. Staraptor from the lab had Chimchar in its claws with Starly following. "Well, looks like Staraptor's has everything under control. We should head the way Staraptor is."

"Sounds like a plan Skye."

A gust of wind tore their attention away from the lab to Lake Verity again. Above it was a shape of an unknown Pokemon that had risen from the water. A moment later is disappeared. "What was that? A Pokemon?"

"Piplup."

'Mespirit, the Pokemon of emotion. It must have seen and felt what transpired here worthy of seeing it.' Skye thought. She shook her head. "Let's go."

"Right."

* * *

"There have been stories of a Legendary Pokemon living in Lake Verity for a long time now. Perhaps that's the Pokemon you saw."

"You think so? Awesome." Dawn said in amazement to Professor Rowan.

"You've had quite a day, maybe not expected but you're journey has begun. It time to give you both get you're Poke Balls and Pokedex as well."

"Here you go." Two of the assistants held out lab plates to each of them. Both had a Pokedex and Poke balls. Skye got the blue one and Dawn the pink one.

"Wow." Both Skye and Dawn said at the same time.

Professor Rowan explained. "You see this Pokedex will provide you with information about the varies Pokemon you're sure to encounter. And these are you're Poke Balls to carry around you're Pokemon." Skye put her Pokedex in her backpack. The Poke Balls went in her waist pouch's empty pocket next to her Ocarina's pocket. "Well, I'm out."

"Huh?" Dawn looked questioningly at Skye. "Aren't you going to stay to see which Pokemon I'll choose?"

She shook her head and began walking out. "I don't need to. I have a feeling I already know who you'll pick. So, no real need to stay." Dawn stared after her. "Don't worry Dawn, I'm sure we'll cross paths again." Skye gave a lazy wave.

"I'll hold you to that!"

And with that Skye Arc's Journey had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye had been walking 2 hours straight, not a single break so far. She continued to walk, already some ways into route 202 and decided to take a break in a field. Grabbing her Poke Balls she called out, "Come on out Riolu! Eevee!" Sitting down and leaning her back against a large rock her Pokemon followed suit, laying on either side of her. She sighed.

"What to do...what to doo~..." They stared at the clouds before an idea hit her. Skye unzipped a pouch pocket and grabbed her Ocarina. "How about a song?" She questioned to no one in particular. Lifting the Ocarina to her lips she began to play. (Saria's song from Legend of Zelda) Eevee and Riolu shut their eyes and listened, swaying with the music. Wild Pokemon began popping up everywhere, listening to the beautiful music that enchanted their ears. By the time Skye finished playing many different Pokemon had gathered around. Eevee jumped on her shoulder rubbing its face against her cheek and Riolu jumped in her lap. She pat them both. The on looking Pokemon began to disappear. Putting away her Ocarina she stood up and stretched. She put her Eevee down next to Riolu. "Let's see what type of moves you can use Eevee."

Skye took off her bag and took out her Pokedex. Holding it in front of Eevee it examined the moves. Eevee knew Tackle, Sand Attack, Tail Whip and Quick Attack. She could work with that. She put the Pokedex back, not needing to check Riolu out because she already knew what it could use. Quick Attack, Copy Cat, Screech and Force Palm. "Okay you two, it's time to train."

"Eevee!"

"Riolu!"

They were excited. Skye could honestly say the same. She might be lazy and hated running but loved to train her Pokemon. She grinned at their enthusiasm. Now she stood behind Eevee and across Riolu with a good amount of distance. "Okay, Eevee use tackle! Riolu block it!"

Both made a sound of conformation. Eevee ran ready to tackle and Riolu crossed it's arms over the other to block it, something they'd been practicing before. Eevee was surprisingly strong, it pushed Riolu back quite a ways. "Okay, come back Eevee!"

Eevee ran back as commanded ready for more. "Use Quick Attack both of you!" The two ran at a fast pace but Skye noticed Riolu's was faster. That wasn't to mean Eevee was slow but that Riolu's training the past month had definitely paid off. The two clashed but Riolu's was more powerful and knocked Eevee to the side. Eevee struggled for a moment but managed to get up. "You alright Eevee?!"

"Eevee!"

Skye blinked than grinned. "Good job you two!" She walked to Eevee and pat its head. She turned to Riolu. "Eevee's got spunk, huh Riolu?" Riolu grinned a grin that said, 'totally'. "Let's try to increase you're speed first Eevee, then we'll move onto power." Eevee nodded.

"Riolu use Force Palm on a that rock!" She pointed to a random one. Riolu set it's palm on the rock and used Force Palm, making it break into many pieces. She picked up a medium sized one. Holding it up in front of Eevee she gave instructions. "Eevee, I'm going to throw this rock and I want you to use Quick attack to try and get past it. I don't expect you to get it today but give it you're best shot."

"Eevee!"

"Okay, ready? 1...2...3 Go!" She threw it straight and off went Eevee. The rock fell first before Eevee could get past. It made it just barely half way. " Come on back! Let's try again. Riolu hand me another rock."

* * *

Eevee's training continued until Skye called it quits, which was 20 minutes later, saying that they'd continue tomorrow. Reaching into her bag she pulled out food for Normal Type Pokemon and a bowl. "Good work Eevee. Here you go, food. I beat you're hungry after all that work."

"Eev!" And with that it dug into it's food. Skye laughed lightly. She pat it's head and gave Riolu it's own food.

"Here you go Riolu."

"Rio!"

"You're welcome." She chowed down on her own food which happened to be a jelly sandwich, curtsy of her dad. Minutes later they were done eating and she returned Eevee to it's Poke Ball to rest more. "Let's go Riolu." It nodded and they started into the forest.

* * *

Half an hour in the forest they saw plenty of Pokemon that either scampered away at the sight of them or were indifferent to it. Skye breathed in the air of the forest, it made her feel alive. "Hey Riolu. Let's practice your sensing aura, see if you sense anything interesting."

"Lu." Riolu nodded. It closed its eyes in deep concentration. The appendages on either side of it's head rose. It took a couple of minutes but they began shifting, sensing something. Riolu's eyes snapped open and it began to run in a direction.

"Riolu!" Skye chased after it. The direction that they we're running to exploded in electric power. "Wow." Skye's eyes widened significantly. That was the strongest Electric attack that she'd ever seen, it was amazing. Finally the two of them reached a clearing with a sight that caused them to stop. A machine holding a Pikachu with one of its many hands and Dawn was there with her Piplup.

"Riolu use Force Palm on the hand that has the Pikachu!"

"Riolu!" It jumped high and planted it hand on that targeted hand, unleashing it's power. The hand exploded and the Pikachu went flying but Skye ran and caught it safely in her arms. "I got cha."

"It's Skye!" She heard Dawn shout.

Now she was on the other side meaning Riolu was across from her and she was being attack be the hands. "That twerp! Who does she think she is?! Taking Pikachu who we'd finally caught!"

A voice commanded, "Aipom use Swift! Starly use WhirlWind!" The machine's hands were hit away by stars and forced to take steps back by the WhirlWind. Skye turned to look at a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes followed by a taller one with black hair and closed eyes. "Pikachu!"

The Pikachu obviously knew these new people and hopped out of her arms. It ran to the one with brown eyes who ran back but their reunion was ruined when the machine again grabbed Pikachu. "Pikachu!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out and the boy was smacked to the side with the hand's tentacle like thing. Skye ran to him along with Riolu who stood on the other side and so did the other boy. "Ash!" He called with Aipom and Starly also hovering above him.

'Ash' stood up. "Oh no you don't!"

"Ash don't do anything crazy!"

He ran and jumps on an arm. "They've got Pikachu!" He climbed up and avoided the tentacles that tried to knock him off. He jumped up another to get to the hand that held up Pikachu. "I'm coming for you buddy!" Eventually he did reach Pikachu and try to get him out. In the machine's process it smashed a hand into its main body, ready to explode.

"Ash hurry, I think it's going to explode!"

And it did.

"Get down!" Everyone got down, hands behind their head to avoid any real harm. Everyone stood back up. The smoke from the blast clear, leaving to show parts of the once complete machine. Everyone watched worried for any signs of the boy Ash and his Pikachu. It took a moment but there was movement under the rumble and out came the two. They looked at each other before hugging. "Pikachu! You're okay!"

Ash's Aipom and Starly immediately went to them as the others released a sigh of relief. "Right you haven't met yet! I want you to meet Starly who's the very first Pokemon I've caught in Sinnoh and who helped me find you." The two Pokemon friendly greeted one another.

"Pikachu we did it!" Dawn said from her spot next to Skye.

"Pip!"

Ash walked up to them. "You saved Pikachu. Thanks so much. My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and it's really great to meet ya."

"Hi I'm Brock." There other boy said as he slipped in next to Dawn.

"Hi guys, my names Dawn and this is my partner Piplup." She gestured to the Water Pokemon in front of her.

"Yo." Skye gave a short wave. "The name's Skye Arc. This is Riolu, my partner."

Ash too out his Pokedex. "So that's a Piplup and Riolu?"

First he pointed it at Piplup. "Piplup the penguin Pokemon. It's very proud and it's thick coat protects it from the cold."

Riolu was next. "Riolu, the dog-like Pokemon. When sad or scared Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling it's allies."

Ash put his Pokedex back. "I sure hope you're Pokemon are okay."

Dawn nodded. "Thanks but Piplup is fine. You tell him Piplup."

"Piplup."

"Wow you're a tough Pokemon."

"Pip. Luppp-" Cue Piplup falls to the ground.

"Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed worriedly.

Brock knelt down tearing his backpack off to grab some medicine. "Obviously there's something very wrong with Piplup. I'll do all that I can. It's important for trainers to always know the condition of their Pokemon."

Dawn fell to her knees in shame. "I'm sorry Piplup."

"Piplup."

Skye deciding to help out too knelt and taking medicine out of her backpack. "Pikachu let's have a look at you."

"Pika." Pikachu walked up to her and allowed her to to spray to Pokemon medicine on it. She rubbed the patches on it's cheeks affectionately and was reward with it's happy smile, and squeals. "Aren't you cute. " She grinned.

"Thanks for helping out Pikachu Skye."

"No problem Ash."

"Is you're Riolu alright?"

"Riolu!" Skye pat Riolus head and it smiled up at her.

"Riolu's fine."

Ash smiled too. "I see."

She stood up. "Well, we better be off then."

"So soon?" Dawn asked, disappointed.

"Dawn, we crossed paths again sooner than I'm sure either of us expected but I'm sure we'll meet again soon." Before putting her backpack on she took out 3 Oran Berries. She bent down handing one to Pikachu and rubbing one of its cheecks as it ate happily. "Here Brock, give this to Piplup. It's an Oran Berry." She handed it to him and he gave it to Piplup.

"Riolu~" Skye sang. Riolu practically ripped it out of her hands when she offered it to it which caused everyone to laugh. She scratched the back of it's ear and it jumped into her arms in a hug. They held on tightly. Separating she stood up again and began walking. "Well, we better get going."

"Bye Skye!" Dawn waved frantically.

She only gave the same lazy wave as before.

* * *

Skye was looking at the notebook her father gave her as she ate in the Pokemon Center Cafeteria. "Let's see where that secret lake dad found is at." She whispered to herself. "Ah!" It was on the was to Jubilife City. It was probably a good couple days walk from here than another couple before she was at Jubilife. That settled it, she was going to find that lake before she even went to the Jubilife.

Skye stood up and set money for her food down on the table. She walked to the front desk. "Um, would my Pokemon happen to be ready?"

"Riolu and Eevee, right?" A nod and Nurse Joy went into the back to get her Pokemon. It didn't take long thankfully. "Here they are."

"Thanks." She grabbed the two Poke Balls and put them away.

* * *

"Hey Riolu, can you try finding the lake?" Skye asked. It had been 2 days since she had stayed at the Pokemon Center and was looking for the lake , so far no luck. Riolu nodded and concentrated. Eventually the appendages rested on it's head signaling it was done. Riolu began walking with Skye following behind slightly. They reached a small hill edge that lead to a covered mist spot. Sadly though, Skye ended up tripping and rolling down the edge, landing on her back.

"Ouch!" She hissed and sat up.

Riolu slid down to make sure she was alright. "Ri Riolu?!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She stood and stretched.

That was when they both took noticed of the mist covered lake. But even through the thick mist she could make out a struggling form and recognized the voice. "Star Starlyyyy!"

It was a Starly stuck in the water and trying to get out. Skye's eyes widened as soon as that processed. She tore off her backpack, waist pouch and hat. "Stay here Riolu!" She jumped into the lake and began swimming as fast as possible to get to the frantic Pokemon. When she was almost there when Starly began sinking. Sucking in a large breath she dived into the water and grabbed it. As she came back to the surface she took in a deep breath. She held onto the Starly with on arm and tried to keep afloat and to swim to ashore. But slowly her strength was failing her. She silently cursed herself for being so lazy and out of shape. She only made it halfway there.

"I'm so sorry, Riolu..." She whispered as she felt herself began to sink and eyes slowly shutting.

"RIOLU!" Before completely sinking Skye noticed Riolu being engulfed in light. Then she completely shut her eyes and fell into nothingness.

* * *

Blue eyes opened but everything was blurred. Skye blinked her eyes multiple times until finally she could tell what everything was clearly. In front of her on the side was the drowning Starly she tried to save and... a Lucario. They both looked relieved. She sat up and stared at Lucario. "You evolved?"

Lucario nodded. "aauuuhh." (I can't really say the Lucario noises or rather spell em out. Kinda hard because it sounds like grunting.)

"You saved me didn't you, Lucario?"

Again it nodded.

Skye smiled and wrapped it in a hug. "Thank you so much." She felt Lucario hug her back. Parting from the hug she noticed Starly still there staring at them. She smiled down at it and reached out to pet it but it flinched. Her hand stopped in mid air. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Starly look at her hand warily but allowed her to pet it. Eventually it let out a squeal like sound obviously enjoying the attention. Then she noticed Starly's wing that was probably injured in its attempt to get out of the water. "Hey Starly, could I take a look at you're wing?"

Starly gave her the okay and Lucario handed her her backpack. Reaching into it she pulled out Pokemon medicine and bandages. She gently touched it but Starly winced. "This might sting a bit but this will help you're wing get better." She sprayed it on it's wing and Starly gave a small cry of pain that made Skye feel bad.

"Okay, try stretching it for me." Starly did as told.

"Hmm...It's not broken but it's lightly sprained. You'll be able to fly in a couple of days so that's a relief." In the middle of talking she had begun wrapping Starly's wing in bandages. "There we go."

"Star Starly!" Starly waved it's wing around happily.

"What do you say to us camping out here for a couple days Lucario?"

"Lu."

Skye grinned. "Than it's settled." She grabbed Eevee's Poke Ball and let it out.

"Eevee!"

She squatted down and scratched Eevee's ear. "So, who's hungry?" She smiled lazily at the loud noise of agreement. Reaching into her bag took out three bowls and filled them with Pokemon food according to each of their type. She though didn't have any food. She noticed a tree with a couple of apples hanging from a single branch. "Hey Lucario, could you reach those apples for me?"

She pointed to where they were. Lucario stopped eating and jumped. While in mid air Lucario summoned..a bone! It used Bone Rush to break the branch in half and hand it to Skye. She gripped the the branch and gaped at her partner. "You learned Bone Rush?"

"Auh ah."

"That's totally awesome!"

Unknown to them from the edge of the lake purple eyes were watching them.

* * *

After eating they started training. Skye had Lucario practice using Bone Rush for defense purposes and Eevee was still going through it's Quick Attack training. So far Eevee was a little past 3/4 of the way there. "Come on Eevee, I know you can do it!"

"Eevee!" Eevee went the same pace as last.

"Again!" It ran back in front of her, ready to go.

"1...2...3 GO!" She threw the rock. It went farther but still didn't go fast enough.

"Again!" Again it went farther, almost there.

"One last time! I know you can do it Eevee!" She threw the last rock as far as possible.

Eevee ran, ran faster than all the other times it had. And just like that it ran a foot ahead of the rock's fall. Skye's eyes widened in excitement and had a proud look. She ran to Eevee who fell to the ground in exhaustion panting. Kneeling down next to it with Lucario and Starly behind her, she picked Eevee up into her arms. "You did it! I'm so proud!"

"E..eev." It smiled up at her.

She gave it an Oran Berry. "Here you go." It ate the berry happily. Skye carried it the tree where here things were and her blanket was spread out. "You deserve a good rest." She sat down beside Eevee with Lucario next to her and Starly in front of her.

She took her Ocarina. Skye leaned against the tree and began to play. As she did many Pokemon like last time gathered around. They all closed their eyes to listen to the music. Eevee rested it's head on her leg, Lucario rested it's back against her shoulder and Starly jumped on top of her head. The Budew and Kricketot began singing. The Buneary began dancing. The Burmy swayed on the trees to the toon. The Swablu and their evolved form, Altaria began to chirp. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see.

By the time Skye finished the song, unlike the last time some of the Pokemon approached hesitantly. First was a Buneary. Skye reached out her hand and waited until it put its head on her hand before petting it. "Bun Buneary!" It exclaimed happily.

The other Pokemon relaxed and began making their way over to her. Each of them let her pet them. It was when she was petting a Budew did she notice that it had an injured hand. "Mind if I take a look at your hand Budew?"

It shook it's head. "Bu."

"Hey Lucario hand me my bag please."

Lucario grunted. "Thanks." Skye dug out her family's secret Pokemon ointment. She took a small scoop and rubbed it on the wound.

Budew hissed. "Sorry, if it stings."

She ripped apart some bandages and tied them over the wound."There you go. It should completely healed tomorrow but be careful."

"Bu Budew!"

It was than that something caught the attention of Lucario and slowly all the other Pokemon. Skye noticed this and turned to the lake to see what caught their attention. In the middle of the lake was a form she didn't recognize right away. It came closer and slowly it became completely visible from the mist to her. It was Suicune. It's purple eyes bore into her soul as if seeing what type of person she was. Skye ripped out her Pokedex and pointed it to Suicune. "Suicune the aurora Pokemon, it travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes sailing on the north wind."

"Wow...A Legendary Pokemon." Skye whispered to herself. Suicune kept walking on water toward her till it stopped arms length away on the lake. She stood up slowly, hoping to not scare it. Lifting up her arm and standing on her tiptoes to reach she rubbed her hand against it's nose.

They never once broke eye contact.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning of almost 3 days later that a flock of Starly appeared and landed everywhere. The Starly that Skye had been taking care looked shocked and excited. "Star Starly!"

"Starly!"

It was apparent that Starly knew this flock. Starly usually traveled in flocks so that meant it must have gotten lost."Ah! That explains it. You got separated from you're family didn't you Starly?"

Starly nodded. She knelt down and unraveled the bandages around it's wing. "Well, you're wing is healed now and you can fly but I'd take it easy. Okay?"

"Starly." Skye rubbed it's head gently. The Starly began to disperse and fly away. Starly looked up at her, a little sadly, before flapping it's wings and joining it's family. She stared after them even moments after they were out of view. She suddenly yawned and stretched while turning to Eevee and Lucario. "Ready to go you two?"

The two nodded. She put on her backpack and waist pouch. "Well let's go."

* * *

Skye had been traveling for a good couple of hours with Lucario walking next to her and Eevee on her shoulder when she tripped over a branch and went rolling past some bushes. She landed face first into the ground with a groan. She peaked up to see purple shoes rimmed with black. Her eyes travels upwards, Gray pants.

Higher, purple jacket with black sleeves rimmed with purple.

Than she met the face of a boy who seemed her age with black eyes and purple hair. She blinked up at the boy. He just stared at her before walking away. Jerk, he didn't even offer her a hand. Skye stood up and cracked her back. Behind her she heard the callings of her Pokemon. "Eevee!" It shot right into her arms.

"I'm fine."

Lucario hung back and observed her cooly. "Hemmm."

Her mouth opened to reply only to be interrupted. "Hey you."

Blinking she turned her head to look at the purple haired boy. "Sup?"

"Let's have a Pokemon battle."

That made a shiver of excitement pass through her spine. Looking over to her own Pokemon that seemed confident, no doubt from their training, she nodded. "Sure, why not."

"Let's have a 3 on 3."

Skye scratched her head with a sheepish smile. "Uh, no can do. I only have two Pokemon as you can see, Eevee and Lucario."

"Pathetic." He sneered.

That made her eyebrows rise. "Look, do you wanna battle or not?"

* * *

The two were now across from each other and ready to battle. Time to put all the training from her brother and dad from the practice battles they had with Riolu to good use! She threw out Eevee's Poke Ball and thought of the first catch fraze she could. "Sway to the battle, Eevee! " And out came Eevee ready to battle. It being her first Pokemon Battle she wanted it to be just like any other, so she put her Pokemon back in their Poke Balls. When Paul had asked what she doing and she explained her reasoning, he scoffed at her. Now here they stood across from one another with Eevee standing proudly in front of Skye.

Paul released his chosen Pokemon. "Chimchar, stand by for battle."

"Chimchar!"

"We'll allow you the first move." Paul said.

Skye nodded. "Okay. Eevee! Use Sand Attack!"

"Eev eevee!" It turned around, beginning to kick it's feet in the dirt. Sand gathered at the back of its feet and hit in the direct of Paul's chimchar.

Covering his face from the on coming attack, Paul order Chimchar, "Chimchar use dig, now!"

Skye could guess what happened but couldn't confirm it until the Sand Attack cleared up. Unfortunately for her and Eevee their attack missed. Eevee looked around wearily. "Now use Flamethrower!"

Chimchar popped out of the ground from behind Eevee, shooting Flamethrower from it's mouth. "Dodge Eevee than use Quick Attack!"

Eevee dodged the attack and ran toward Chimchar with amazing speed. "Dodge!"

Sadly for Paul that is, Chimchar wasn't able to move fast enough. Eevee hit Chimchar, it struggled to keep on it's feet. "Use Quick attack again!" Eevee ran with incredible speed at Chimchar again. Yup, their training had definitely paid off, Skye smirked.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!"

"Chim-" Chimchar erupted into a spinning wheel of flame that span toward Eevee. When the two attacks collide, the power of the two attacks explode. As the smoke disappeared it revealed the bruised forms of Chimchar and Eevee, but it was obvious that Chimchar was more beat up than Eevee.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!"

"Chimchar Dig!" The same thing happened as before, Sand Attack missed with Eevee searching around wearily.

"Now!" And with that command Chimchar came out of the ground from underneath Eevee and hit it. Eevee whined painfully with the force of the attack sending it up in the air above.

Skye smirked. "Now Eevee! Use Quick Attack!" Eevee turned it's body around so that way it was falling face down while running. Paul could honestly say he was surprised because he couldn't even have Chimchar dodge. Chimchar fell to the ground in front of him hard, K.O'd. Eevee stood struggling to stand but still stood proudly in front of Skye.

Skye grinned. She gave Eevee a hug. "Eeve, I'm so proud of you! Great job. Looks like all that hard training finally paid off, huh?"

"Eevee! Eevee!"

She gave Eevee a Oran Berry who munched on it happily. "Here, you deserve a good rest." She scratched it's ears before returning Eevee to it's Poke Ball. Skye looked at Paul who had returned Chimchar to it's Poke Ball and was staring at it.

"You're as useless as ever."

Her eyes narrowed. So he was one of those trainer that said awful things to Pokemon. He probably abandoned them if they weren't up to his standards. Those were the type of people that made her sick to her stomach along with people who abused Pokemon physically. She would address the matter after the battle. "Sway to the battle, Lucario!"

"Elekid, stand by for battle!"

Both Pokemon glared at each other, obviously already disliking one another. The same could be said for their trainers. Skye didn't like the way Paul treated his Pokemon and Paul had his ego bruised by a trainer in her first Pokemon battle. The tension could be seen by the glares the trainers exchanged so, naturally their loyal Pokemon followed suit.

"Lucario use screech!" Lucario opened it's mouth and released a powerful screech that had Elekid reel back at the attack.

Paul scowled. "Elekid use Thunder!"

"Copy Cat!" The two produced thunder attacks clashed and exploded.

"Elekid Brick Break!"

Both Lucario and Skye were surprised when Elekid appeared out of the clearing of smoke and swiftly landed a direct hit on Lucario, that sent it skidding to the ground. "Lucario! Are you okay?" Lucario grunted.

"Brick Break again!"

"Dodge Lucario!"

Lucario did just that but Elekid kept trying to hit it but Lucario kept dodging. Skye noticed that Lucario was getting tired by its dwindling speed. Paul, having noticed it too smirked a smirk that made her wanna smack it off his face. Sweat ran down the side of her face but than an idea hit her. She smirked and Paul's own smirk dropped off his face. "Lucario grab onto both of Elekid's arms and use double Force Palm!"

Lucario grabbed Elekid's attack arms and released a powerful energy in both of it's palms. Smoke clouded the area as Elekid fell in front of him and Lucario skidded to a stop on its feet in front of Skye. "Elekid get up!"

Elekid struggled but got to its feet none the less. Mentally Skye was thanking the Pokemon Gods for Elekid's Static Ability not effecting her partner. "Use Bone Rush!"

"Protect!" Lucario jumped and swang its bone to try and hit Elekid. But Elekid was encircled by a green shield and protected by the attack. Lucario was blown back into the air and forced to back flip, landing in front of the shield. "Brick break and finish it up!"

"Dodge and use Bone Rush, Lucario!"

Elekid kept swinging trying to hit Lucario who kept either dodging or using the bone to block it's attack. Eventually, Lucario got the upper hand and used it's bone to send Elekid in the air than hit it's back, smashing it into the ground in front of Paul. Elekid was unconscious. It took everyone a moment to process this new information but when they did there were different reactions. Skye ran up to Lucario and threw her arms around it. Paul scowled, ego majorly bruised by being beaten by a train who had zero experience. He returned Elekid to it's Poke Ball and turned around ready to storm off when Skye's voice stopped him. "Paul."

He turned slight, letting her know he was listening. "Good battle."

He scoffed. "Beginners luck." And with that he walked off. Both Skye and Lucario looked at each other before shrugging.

* * *

"Civilization!" Skye stretched with Eevee on her shoulder and Lucario beside her. She pat her partners head. "Well, let's head to the Pokemon Center."

The two Pokemon nodded and with that they slowly walked to their destination all the while looking around the streets of Jubilife City. Once reaching their destination Skye had given her Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Than she ate a very late but very filling lunch. After she picked up her Pokemon from Nurse Joy she called her brother.

"So, any new Pokemon besides Eevee?" Kite asked.

Skye sighed as sh stared at her brothers face through the device. She shook her head, "No..."

Her brother smacked his forehead. "Of course you haven't...You do realize that you'll be in Oreburgh City within the next couple of weeks right? And did I mention that you need 3 Pokemon? This is serious biz sis."

The redhead winced, "I know alright! Get off my case will ya?"

Kite sighed helplessly, "Alright, I'll let you go."

"Later."

* * *

Skye had just finished lunch in a field of the forest forest to Oreburgh City when she heard a voice yell,"Hey you!"

Skye looked behind her and blinked. A boy with brown hair, and brown eyes stood in a Bidoof Costume, it was ridiculous! "Uh..."

"I, Rick, challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" She was about to decline when he continued with, "You seem easy enough to beat." That was when she thought her Pokemon would need some extra practice.

Her eyebrow twitched. "2 on 2? What do you say?" She asked venomously but didn't give 'Rick' anytime to respond before throwing out Eevee's Poke Ball.

Rick smirked and threw out his own Poke Ball to reveal Bidoof, no surprise there.

"Bidoof use Tackle!

"You too Eevee!"

The two tackle attacks sent the Pokemon back. Rick gritted his teeth and called, "Bidoof use Rollout!"

"Doof!" A boulder came flying at Eevee.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Eevee dodged the oncoming rock and took off into a sprint, tackling Bidoof. Bidoof was thrown off its feet and sent flying into the air before hitting the ground hard. The dust that covered Bidoof disappeared slowly to reveal the Pokemon unconscious.

Skye pumped a fist in the air with a cheer and laughed when Eevee jumped into her arms. Rick returned his Pokemon to it's Poke Ball. "You did great Bidoof..." He took out another one and threw the ball into the air and it released Bibarel.

Skye returned Eevee to its Poke Ball and sent out Lucario's. "Sway to the battle Lucario!"

"Bibarel use Water Gun!" Bibarel huffed and spit out water that was sent hurling at Lucario.

"Block it!" Lucario crossed its arm, forming a X formation. Lucario's feet dug into the ground to hold it's position.

"Headbutt!" Bibarel had run and headbutted Lucario who had just lowered its guard. Lucario was sent to the ground but quickly got up as Rick called another attack. "Bibarel use Rollout!"

"Jump over them and use Bonerush!" Skye commanded. Lucario jump over the first one than jumped off the second one to get past the third and smacked Bonerush into Bibarel.

Bibarel hit the ground, struggling to get up. Rick was sweating to say the least. "Get up Bibarel!"

Skye grinned. "Lucario, wrap this up with Force Palm."

Bibarel had still been struggling to get up when it looked up and saw Lucario's palm press against its face. An explosion occurred when Lucario's Force Palm attack hit and dust covered everything in the area as both Rick and Skye shielded their eyes from the attack. The dust cleared to reveal an unconscious Bibarel.

Rick returned his Bibarel and stared pulling his hair at having lost. Skye on there hand cheered and thanked Lucario. They had won their second battle!

* * *

Skye sighed as she sat on a stone on the edge of a river holding a fishing pole. Eevee sat on her head and Lucario to her side. She had been fishing for a whole hour and no catches. It had already been 5 days since she started traveling from Jubilife to Oreburgh City and still no knew Pokemon. She'd been hoping to catch a water one such as maybe Buizel but no such luck.

Suddenly there was a pull on her fishing rod and she almost fell into the water if it weren't for Lucario who held her steady. She tried to pulled back the pole but did so with much difficulty. Skye grinned, this was a big catch. "Come on...Come on...!"

Skye had kept pulling and pulling when a Feebas burst from the water, smacking her right in the face. She fell over with the Feebas at her side K.O'd.

* * *

Skye stared.

Feebas stared.

The two had been doing this for 10 minutes straight after they woke up. Lucario and Eevee were off to the side sweatdropping. Skye took out a Poke Ball and pointed it at the Fish Pokemon. "Bass?"

She pulled the trigger and Feebas was taken in by the ball. She watched as ball jiggled from side to side before stopping and the red of the trigger circle thing stopped glowing red. She sighed, "Well bro, it looks like I got my third Pokemon..."

* * *

**Hope you like!~ And sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
